In some known audio-visual puzzles, a user is provided with a puzzle piece that is shaped like an animal or another common object, such as a car or an airplane. When the user removes the puzzle piece from the puzzle frame, the puzzle emits a sound that is commonly associated with the particular object shown on the puzzle piece. Is this manner, the user's recognition of the object and association of the sound with that object is reinforced. At least some known puzzles, however, provide only a few different shapes and sounds, and thereby provide little opportunity for expanding the user's recognition and association skills.
Accordingly, a need exists for a user-customizable audio-visual puzzle that enables the user to change the visual representations of the puzzle and the sounds associated with such visual representations.